High Elves (Faction)
, |shield = |banner = |added in = 17}} This article is about the faction. For the NPCs, go to Lindon Elf or Rivendell Elf. __TOC__ The High Elves are the most powerful and knowledgeable of Elves in Middle-earth, being part of the ancient Noldor race. They reside in Lindon and Rivendell, two of the few remaining safe-havens for their kind. Throughout the Third Age, the High Elves decide to leave Middle-earth and return to their home in the Undying Lands beyond the sea. This means that their kind is declining, and there is little strength left in them anymore. History The High Elves are separated in two subfactions, the Elves of Lindon, under Lord Cirdan the Shipwright, and the Elves of Rivendell, under Lord Elrond. Lindon Lindon was founded at the beginning of the Second Age by Gil-galad, last king of the Noldor in Middle-earth. Gil-galad set up his capital at Forlond (then the main city of the realm), with many Noldor and Lord Elrond. Meanwhile Celeborn, Celebrimbor and Galadriel set up in Harlond with a following of Sindar. The realm expanded to encompass the entirety of western Eriador, and alliance was declared anew with Numenor. In SA 700, many Noldor under Celeborn, along with Celebrimbor and Galadriel, moved eastwards, and colonized Eregion on the slopes of the Misty Mountains. That realm also grew in size and power, while in the West Cirdan the Shipwright founded the twin havens of Mithlond. However, Sauron was aware of the Elves, and in SA 1200 he approached Lindon, under the disguise of Annatar Aulendil. But Gil-galad did not trust, him, and so Annatar left, and went to Eregion. There, he worked his mischief, teaching Celebrimbor of ring-lore. But the Elves were decieved, for another Ring, besides the Seven, Nine, and Three, and all the lesser Rings, was made, to dominate all the others. Celebrimbor however heard the words of Sauron, and the Elves took off their Rings. About this time Glorfindel appeared out of the West, reborn and having travelled from Numenor to return to Middle-earth. To Lindon came two of the Three rings, Narya and Vilya, and they were kept by Gil-galad, who sent messages to Numenor with pleas for aid. Elrond with an army was sent to Eregion, but it was not enough, for in SA 1695 Sauron attacked Eregion, and destroyed it, cruelly slaying Celebrimbor. Elrond fled north, and was besieged in a valley that would later become known as Imladris. And Sauron's power was spread from coast to coast, but he could not yet enter Lindon, or cross the River Lhun. The army of Lindon was defending desperately the Grey Havens when the fleet of Numenor, under the prince Ciryatur, arrived. They cast back Sauron's host, and embattled him at Tharbad. Sauron fled from that war with naught but a bodyguard, and in his absence the power of Gil-galad waxed, until it was greatest of all free kingdoms of Middle-earth, save one only. But at this time many Elves, not wishing to face evil incarnate again in Middle-earth, took ship to Aman, and passed out of knowledge. After the Downfall of Numenor, the Elves recieved Elendil Voronwe warmly, and built for him the White Towers on the borders of Lindon. But when Sauron returned, all the Elves of Lindon marched to war. To Imladris where was Elrond, and thence to the Black Gate, drawing all manners of elf, men, dwarf, and even birds and beasts into their host, the Last Alliance of Men and Elves embattled the Black Gates of Mordor. There was great struggle on the plains of Dagorlad, and many fell upon both side, but by the Spear of Gil-galad and the Sword of Elendil, Aeglos and Narsil, the Alliance had the victory. From there they besieged the Dark Tower itself, and for seven years there was death and cruel deeds in that dreadful plain. Until Sauron came forth, and did battle with Gil-galad, and Elendil of Numenor. Elendil fell beneath Sauron, and Gil-galad was burnt, as a star failing in a supernova. But Sauron fell too, and from his wounded body Isildur cut the One Ring, and his spirit fled. The Elves returned to Lindon, their strength severely reduced. Cirdan the Shipwright, wielding Narya, became leader of the Grey Havens, and over the course of the Third Age Elves gradually sailed from them westward. At about this time the Istari arrived, as emissaries from the West. But, when Angmar rose, peace departed. The Elves of Lindon sent, for the majority of the Angmar war, sporadic aid to Arnor, staving off the inevitable defeat. Upon the fall of Fornost, they recieved numerous survivors from the battle and attempted to rescue Arvedui in Forochel. But, though Cirdan's mariners were skilled, they could not save the vessel from the ice, and the ship foundered. But hope was not lost, for the next year a massive invasion force of Gondorians and Northmen sailed to Lindon, and with aid from the Elves and Arthedain they routed the army of the Witch-king, and slew all of Angmar's people upon the field. The last days of the Third Age are a time of waning for the Eldar, as they leave the shores of Middle-earth and return West. All of Endor is become grey, as the dominion of Men draws near and the shadow waxes in the East. Those that now remain are few in number, as ever more Elves fly across the Sea to Aman. The last large groups of the High Elves of Lindon live in the three great havens of the realm, or in wandering companies across Eriador. These now must make ready to depart or fight, for though the Light remains on Lindon still, outside the Shadow is growing. But should the end come, and the Elves of Lindon be forced to fight their last fight, they will do so valiantly. Rising, rise to the hour sons of Gil-Galad, the time of their fulfillment draws nigh! For verily they are the people of the stars, and the stars hold no fear of night! ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Rivendell Rivendell, or Imladris, was founded in SA 1697 by Lord Elrond. After the fall of Eregion, Elrond retreated northward with the remnants of his and Eregion's armies. They took refuge on a high plateau near the Bruinen river, with their headquarters in a deep ravine. There they held out against an army of Orcs, left behind by Sauron to bottle them up. However, the siege was lifted in SA 1700, when the army of Numenor came to the aid of the beleaguered Elves. A Council was held in Rivendell after the War of the Elves and Sauron, with Gil-galad, Elrond, and Círdan present. There, Gil-galad bestowed in secret to Elrond the ring Vilya, and decreed that the power base of the Noldor in the east would be in Imladris rather than Eregion. Rivendell was then for a time a fortress, and during the Last Alliance served as a base for the Elves and Arnorians as they marched to war. Three years were spent there by the host of the Alliance, training and preparing for battle. The troops in Rivendell were part of the army of Lindon, and marched under Gil-Galad's banners. After the fall of Gil-galad and the end of the Second Age, Elrond remained in Imladris and built himself the palace, called the Last Homely House. During the Third Age it was a refuge and sanctuary; many Elves gathered there, and it was the chief dwelling of the Noldor in Eriador, with Lindon. Of those who lived there, none was mightier than Glorfindel, who after his participation in the War of the Elves and Sauron and the Last Alliance came to dwell in the Hidden Valley. The heirs of Isildur were also harbored there, for their enrichment and education in lore and history. Rivendell maintained this relationship with the North Kingdom throughout the Third Age, and Elrond and his people remained steadfast allies to the heirs of Isildur. After T.A. 1000, the place became the traditional meeting-place for the White Council. Danger came to Eriador around T.A. 1300 when the Witch-Kingdom of Angmar was established in the north-east beyond the Ettenmoors. It was late in the reign of Arveleg I that Rivendell was besieged by Angmar. After an incursion by Angmar into Eriador in T.A. 1409, the Elves of Rivendell joined those of Lindon in subduing the power of the Witch-king for many years. In the last battle at Fornost, the Elves of Imladris participated, with Glorfindel leading a host from Rivendell and Lorien to decimate the fleeing Orcs and personally drive off the Witch-king. After the end of the North-kingdom in T.A. 1975, Aranarth, the first Chieftain of the Dúnedain, had his son fostered in Rivendell, as were all subsequent sons of the chieftains. The heirlooms and treasures of the house of Isildur, including the shards of Narsil, were also kept there after Arvedui's death. But after the destruction of Angmar, there was still grief in the Hidden Valley. In TA 2509, Celebrian wife of Elrond was seized by Orcs while crossing the Redhorn Pass between Lorien and Rivendell. The Sons of Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan, came to her rescue, but she had endured torment and departed west later that year, to the great sorrow of Elrond. As such their hatred of the Orcs is bitter, and ever they ride with the Dunedain of the North to defend Eriador from their Shadow. During the Quest of Erebor, The Dwarves of Thorin's company, with the Halfling Bilbo Baggins, visited Imladris to rest before crossing the Misty Mountains. There they met Lord Elrond, who gave advice and guidance to their quest, along with supplies and provisions. On the return journey, Mithrandir and Bilbo stopped here again before continuing on to the Halfling's land beyond Baranduin. The current Chieftain of the Dunedain, Aragorn II, was fostered in Rivendell by Elrond. Known as "Estel" for his childhood, his true lineage was revealed to him at age 21. He met the Lady Arwen, returning from a visit to Lorien, that same day. But Aragorn left soon after, and fought with the Sons of Elrond on the marches of Eriador, and in the armies of Rohan and Gondor, and journeyed long in the south and east before returning to the North in TA 1980. Then on Cerin Amroth he and Arwen plighted their troth, and Elrond gave permission, but not until Aragorn is king of both Gondor and Arnor. That prospect looks dim. Rivendell remains as one of the last bulwarks of the High Elves in Middle-Earth, where Elrond and his folk keep watch over the Westlands. They give their love to the evening, singing many songs and telling many tales, preserving the memory of the Elder Days. But as the power of the Enemy grows again, it will become an island under siege, and if the Eldar of Rivendell do not depart Westward soon, they may be forced to fight once more in a war they cannot win. For at last the end of their role is upon them, their part nearly played, yet they shall make a grand end, a tale, sung for a thousand years on the feast halls of the Valor! Calim et Avathar! Light from the Shadow! Alignment The High Elves are allied with all of the other Elf factions except Dorwinion and the Free People of Eriador, and is enemies with all of the servants of Sauron. Their area of influence contains the area around the Gulf of Lune and Imladris. Invasions Both Lindon and Rivendell have invasions. The Lindon invasions feature both Lindon units in the mod, while the Rivendell invasions feature both Rivendell units in the mod. Lindon invasions occur INSERT HERE, while Imladris invasions occur INSERT HERE NPCs Though the Eldar are leaving Middle-earth, their strength is not yet all gone. The remains of their ancient armies are prepared to fight one final battle against the forces of shadow. Lindon *Lindon Elf - The inhabitants of Lindon, the Lindon Elves are a mix of Sindar, Noldor, and some Laiquendi. They are unarmoured, but wield bows and daggers. *Lindon Lord - The Noldorin lords of the Last Fair Realm, the Lindon Lords hire out troops to players. Clad in Lindon Armour and wielding a bow and blade, any foe would do well to avoid them. *Lindon Warrior - Lindon Warriors defend the realm by the Sea from invaders. They are well-armed with blades and bows, and wear heavy Lindon Armour. *Lindon Banner Bearer - Guardians of the Havens of Lindon who carry the ancient banner of King Ereinion Gil-galad. Their presence inspires nearby warriors to new feats. *Lindon Smith - The Noldorin smiths of Lindon are skilled and learned craftsmen. They sell armour and weapons to players. Rivendell *Rivendell Elf - The Noldorin Elves of the Valley of Imladris. Though they lack armor, they are deadly accurate with their longbows, and their daggers are swift. *Rivendell Captain - Lords of the Noldor, with the light of Valinor in their eyes, dwelling in both the Seen and Unseen. They sell soldiers to the worthy player. *Rivendell Warrior - Knights of the Vale of Imladris, tasked with defending the Last Homely House. They are deadly foes for any trespassing Orc, armed with blades, bows, and Rivendell armor. *Rivendell Banner Bearer - Warriors in the service of Lord Elrond, who bear his emblem proudly in the host of Rivendell. The sight of their silver banners gives strength to those near it. *Rivendell Smith - Elven smiths, of the kind that forged the Rings of Power and the sword Anduril. They sell weapons and armour. *Rivendell Wanderer - Elves who wander across Middle-earth trading their wares. They sell weapons and other RIvendell products. Structures The Noldor were known for their skill at stonework, and have several elegant and beautiful structures for both military and civilian purposes. Lindon *Lindon Hall - The grand halls of the Elves of Lindon, many-pillared and filled with the banners of the Last Fair Realm. Only the wealthy among the Eldar live in these. *Lindon House - Homes of the majority of the Elves of Lindon, these simple yet elegant abodes have two floors and open-air windows. *Lindon Smithy - Workplace of the famed smiths of the Noldor. Here one can purchase forged goods from the residing blacksmith. *Lindon Tower - Towers built during the reign of Gil-galad, here can be found garrisons of Lindon Warriors and a captain of the Host of the Eldar. Rivendell *Rivendell Hall - Mansions of Eldarin lords, these large structures are found rather uncommonly in the Vale of Imladris, and are home to several Rivendell Elves. *Rivendell House - Smaller buildings found in small groups about the Vale, home to most of those Elves that yet dwell in the realm of Lord Elrond. *Rivendell Smithy - These structures, built during the War of the Last Alliance to provide weapons to the host of Gil-galad and Elendil, are used today by Rivendell Smiths to sell ironmongery. Items * Edhelmir * Galvorn Armour * High Elven Bed * High Elven Brick * Elven Forge * High Elven Torch Lindon * Lindon Crafting Table * Lindon Banner * Lindon Bow * Lindon Equipment * Lindon Armour Rivendell * Rivendell Crafting Table * Rivendell Banner * Rivendell Bow * Rivendell Equipment * Rivendell Armour Category:Elves Category:High Elves